Ardun
The First Crown Prince as the name suggests is the first prince of the Heavenly Realm, he is also the strongest fighter out of the three princes. Appearance The prince has long white hair a crown on his head, wears a blue necklace, and has a long scar running diagonally down his face. He wears a cloak over his jacket which has an omega symbol on it. His coat is black with yellow rims. He has an athletic build. Personality The prince is extremely serious and tries to follow and enforce the rules most of the time. He is very stern and is fine with carrying out execution if someone breaks one of the rules of heaven. He is also protective of his family as seen when he told Il Pyo "how dare you attempt to kill my little brother" and attacked him. Plot The Prince first appears when the fake king is about to release Jin Mo-Ri, while he does that the Prince kills him using a large object that resembles a hammer. He then proceeds to say that Lee Soo-Jin is a wanted prisoner with the penalty of death. Lee Soo-Jin then attempts to seal his powers but is blocked by a object that he wears and then asks his Younger brother "if this is the key". Commenting on how the power is arrogant. He then is given the gourd by his brother. Next he engages in combat with Lee Soo-Jin and punches her but is blocked by her key and the redirected punch causes a large explosion nearby. After this he attempts to destroy the gourd but to no avail even with his extreme power. He is then attacked by Park Il-Pyo with fire but is able to easily block it. He next activates "danger level one" and tells everybody to no longer underestimate them. He is next seen intervening when Park Il-Pyo is about to kill the Heavenly Prince the attack causes a large explosion afterwards he says "How dare you try to kill my little brother". After engaging in a long battle against Jin Mori, he was defeated. Abilities The Prince is extremely powerful as shown when he effortlessly killed the fake king he seems to be one of the most powerful characters shown so far in the story. He has been shown to be on par with The Monkey King himself. Superhuman Strength: The Prince has shown a vast amount of physical strength. The Prince has blown a large crater with the mere power of his punches. His strength is said to be on par with Uma. Superhuman Speed: The Prince has shown remarkable speed, several times he has closed the distance from opponents and appear near them in an instant. He has been shown to counter Il-Pyo's extremely rapid attacks with little to no difficulty, even after he powered up. His true speed is most likely beyond hypersonic. His speed is said to be on par if not higher than Uma, Lee Soo-Jin, Park Il-Pyo, and is equivalent with The Monkey King. Superhuman Endurance: The Prince has shown remarkable endurance and stamina. He has has shown to be quite durable as he was able to resist all of Soo-Jin's attacks and shown no damage. Superhuman Agility: He is agile enough change fighting position in mid-air while evading multiple attacks at once. Terrakinesis: He is freely able to control and manipulate earth (soil, rocks, clay, iron, etc.) such as making a giant hand out of rocks and forming a sort of boulder on Lee Soo-Jin's leg to prevent her from stopping the Nephilim's attacks from reaching Mihu. Immense Durability: Because The Prince's body is made of Barbadium he has very strong durability as shown when he took attacks from foes such as Lee Soo-Jin, and The Monkey King without showing flinching and showing pain. Earth Techniques He used three earth techniques so far all of which are unnamed. Battle God's Final Scream: This seems to be an ultimate attack of the First Crown Prince but it's effects weren't seen as the Monkey King easily blocked it before he could complete the attack. Pertrification: He is able to turn himself and whoever he touches to stone, this is however used as a last resort to take out whoever defeats him. Combined Techniques Only one combined technique is shown to date which he performs with his brothers. Hyunmoo Hammer: A giant hammer is formed by the younger princes by combining ice and lava to form a rock solid hammer. This hammer is held in a giant rock arm which is an unnamed earth technique used by God of Combat. This hammer is assumed to be very powerful and capable of mass destruction. Also, Uma claims she was defeated by this technique during the last great war further justifying the power of the technique. Weapons Inferno Wheel :This weapon has the appearance of a Wheel of Samasara, every alternate loop has a handle that the user can hold onto. It is strong enough to block an attack from the Ruyi Jingu Bang repeatedly and was even strong enough to break a clone of it. *'Pyrokinesis': As the name suggest it is capable of creating fire to enhance its attacks and similar to Ruyi Jingu relies on a command, "Burn". Lightning Blade :This weapon has the appearance of dual daggers made out of lightning. It is strong to easily cut through, Jin Mo-Ri, Ruyi Jingu Bang and the entire planet of the Sage Realm with ease albeit Mo-ri was able to block it before it completely destroyed the Sage Realm. *'Electrokinesis': As the name suggest it is capable of creating lightning or electricity to enhance its attacks and possess great cutting power. Gallery Hyunmoo_Hammer.png|Hyunmoo Hammer Petrification.png|Petrification Golem4.png|Summon Golem Golem5.png|Golem Fafa Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gods